Thomas/The BFG (The Big Friendly Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as The BFG *Thomas as Sophie (I know Thomas is a male) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Fleshlumpeater (Cerberus and The Fleshlumpeater are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas, Sophie, Gordon, and the BFG) *Diesel as The Bloodbottler *Diesel 10 as The Manhugger (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Meatdripper *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as The Childchewer *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as The Bonecruncher *Joey (from JD41796) as The Gizzardgulper *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as The Maidmasher *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as The Butcher Boy *Emily as The Queen of England *Molly as Mary *Oliver as Mr. Tibbs *Elizabeth as Mrs. Clonkers *Donald and Douglas as The Heads of Army and the Airforce *Toad as The Red Mouse *Grampus (from TUGS) as The BFG's Dream Bottles Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as The BFG ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Sophie Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as The Fleshlumpeater TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as The Bloodbottler KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as The Manhugger Samson Design.jpg|Samson as The Meatdripper MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as The Childchewer The-class-50-diesel-at-crewe-open-day cropped.jpg|The Giant Claw as The Bonecruncher Joel joey thirteen release by thedirtytrain1-d8b22lu.png|Joey as The Gizzardgulper Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as The Maidmasher It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as The Butcher Boy Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as The Queen of England Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Mary Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Mr. Tibbs Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Mrs. Clonkers Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as The Heads of Army and the Airforce ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as The Red Mouse GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as The BFG's Dream Bottles (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda